Bitten
by blackandredheart
Summary: Supernatural/High school type AU Piper Chapman lives a perfectly safe life. She lives in one of the safest places in the state and has never had to deal with anything dangerous... that is until she learns the hard way that their town has some pretty dark secrets and an encounter with a with a wolf in the woods changes her life forever. sorry i suck at summaries. give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Okay so I know this is so lame and most people probably won't like this, but my guilty pleasure is the show teen wolf (I know right?) but like I love it and I love orange and I love Vauseman and I just had to write this.**

 **Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar issues, English class was never my strong suit, but I do love to write.**

 **Thanks**

 **-** **Jade**

 **Chapter one- The Bite**

 _When she looks back on everything, Piper sometimes wonders what her life would have been like if she'd had just stayed home that Sunday night… she wouldn't be in the mess that she's in now._

 _If she'd have just insisted to Poussey that there was absolutely no way she was going to that stupid bonfire, maybe her life would be normal._

 _Still... Even taking all of that into account, piper just can't seem to regret the decision…Because it gave her Alex and piper wasn't sure there was anything she wouldn't give up for her. Although… It didn't start that way._

There was nothing to imply that tonight would be the night that Piper Chapman's life would change forever. Nothing to differentiate it from all the other Sunday nights She had spent crouched over at her little mahogany desk reading ahead in all of her textbooks so that she knew exactly everything that she would learn this week at school.

Piper liked knowing exactly what was going to happen, it calmed her nerves and made her feel like she had control...and after all, that was what piper truly craved and although most of the time piper lived under the allusion that she had control of her life, behind the wall of deception and lies she knew the truth. Everything she did, she did because her parents wanted her to. They wanted her to be smart, disciplined and well educated...so Piper became all of those things, she was a shoo-in for valedictorian, and much to her best friend Pousseys dismay she was highly disciplined. She spent most of her nights studying, even the nights when there were parties. Her grades were so good she was almost guaranteed a spot at whichever Ivy League college her parents decided was suitable for her, she would study law and then come and join the family Law firm, it wasn't particularly exciting but Piper was okay with that.

I stuck another post it onto the slick glossy page of my AP physics text book, writing a memo to do some further reading once I finished the chapter. I absorbed myself in learning every possible thing about thermodynamics. I was only halfway through the chapter when I heard it… a light tapping noise coming from behind my curtain. I quietly remove myself from my desk and creep silently over towards the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. I stand there for a second not doing anything, scared to make a sound when I hear the tapping noise again, however, this time it's followed by a voice

"Yo pipes let me in, it's freezing out here" a character filled voice whispers.

"Poussey?" I question in a hushed whisper trying to not alert my parents of her presence.

"Nah, its god, checking to see if you're still studying" _ha-ha_

I push the curtain open to reveal the face of my best friend Poussey Washington. With a little bit of force, I push open the modern window and she clambers through it nearly tripping over her own feet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her "I thought you were going to the bonfire?"

She moves over towards my bed and makes herself comfortable

"Well, you see, I was there" her tone is now accusatory "but then I realised that my best friend wasn't there even though she told me she'd try"

I grin sheepishly and join her on the bed, "I did try" I tell her but I'm a terrible liar and Poussey picks up on it straight away.

"Girl, you are the worst liar I have ever met"

"Okay fine I didn't ask" I admit to her "but why on earth would I want to go to a party on a Sunday night on the beach in the middle of winter, it's freezing out"

"That's. why. There's. a. fire." she spells out every syllabus. "It'll keep you warm, now come on we're going"

I roll my eyes at her "no way, I have to study"

"Piper, you always have to study" she whines but then grins deviously "plus, I know something that will make you want to go... Or should I say someone"

I look up sceptically "who?"

"Oh I don't know a certain exchange student that you were eyeing all through English class"

The person she's talking about would be the new girl Stella Carlin and I'm pretty sure she seen me staring at her all day. Heat rushes to my cheeks "I don't know what you're talking about" I try to say it as nonchalantly as possible but of course I fail and it just sounds like I'm in denial.

"Mmhmm," she replies and sniggers slightly.

She gets up from the bed and prances over to my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Finding you something to wear" I roll my eyes and collapse onto the bed defeated.

"Fine, I'll come but only for an hour or so"

She peaks her head out of wardrobe "Piper it's only 7.30, no one leaves a party at 8.30"

"Well they should, it's a school night." Even though I can't see her I know she's rolling her eyes.

She emerges from my closet a couple of minutes later holding a little black dress and black pumps

"Here, put these on" she says and tosses them at me.

I laugh without humour, "I'm not wearing this to a fucking bonfire on the beach"

"Why not?"

"it's a high school bonfire party not the Grammy's"

"I bet Stella will like the dress" she teases

"uhgg" I groan, "I don't even like her" I blush

"yeah you do it's written all over your face, now put the damn dress on"

I sigh defeated and get up from my bed put the dress on.

We both slip out my window because there's no way my parents would let me go out on a Sunday night. I'm also certain that they won't disturb me on a Sunday night study session either.

We jump the back fence then follow a track which leads us strait into the woods. It's about a 15 minute trip through the woods and that will take us to the beach, we could go around the entire forest but it would take way longer. There's also a quicker way through the forest that would halve our time but there's no trail and it's dark out so we play it safe and stick to the proper way.

After 15 minutes of Poussey teasing me about how much Stella will like the dress, we're finally able to make out a glowing red flame through the greenery. We reach the end of the forest and cross the dirt road that leads us towards the beach.

The music is pumping making it hard for me to hear anything Poussey is saying. The fire does little to warm my freezing body and I ponder who the hell thought it was a good idea to have a bonfire on the beach in winter, granted it is beacon hills and our 'winters' never really drop below 55 degree, it was still pretty cold to me.

.

When we first get their Poussey runs off to get us two solo cups full of some red liquid I'm not sure the name of. After only one cup my mind gets foggy and I decide against having anymore. However, Poussey has no such reservations and continues to drink them down one after the other. I see Stella and I sigh dejectedly, she's hooking up with some other blonde with bigger boobs and longer legs. I consider getting wasted to get over my stupid little crush but change my mind. Feeling like crap about myself in the morning isn't going to make me feel any better.  
.

I lose count of how many of the red beverages Poussey has but by 10 she's completely wasted. I found myself grateful I decided to stop after my first one my head is clear now and someone needs to make sure Poussey gets home safely.

"Okay, I'm getting you home" I say as I haul her arm over my shoulders and half walk half drag her home.

Its starts sprinkling as we walk, her house is closer to the beach then mine. It's a simple two minute walk along the dusty road.

Her home is a simple rustic brick house. All the houses along this area all pretty much look the same to me and if it wasn't for the fact that her mother was standing outside with her arms crossed waiting for her, I may have walked into the wrong house.

Andrea Washington was sort of like a second mom to me. She was kind and caring but also knew when to be firm. When I was 8 and Poussey and I just started to become close she welcomed me with open arms.

However tonight was not the night for 'kind and caring' tonight was the night for firm.

I haul her body to porch and her mother takes the role of supporting her body now.  
"Heyyyy mom" she slurs in a drunken haze

"You are so grounded Poussey Washington"

"Sorry" I say apologetically

She laughs me off "Pipe, somehow, I don't think it was your idea to get drunk on a Sunday night"

She knew me too well, or better yet she knew Poussey too well "sorry anyway'

"I'm gonna get her inside, you wanna stay the night Hun?"

"I should probably get home" I don't mention that if my parents woke up to find I wasn't in my bed they'd probably call the national guard, they're so overprotective, especially when it comes to going out at night.

"Do you want a lift home? It's not safe waking around at night?"

I laugh at her "its beacon hills… nothing bad ever happens here"

She nods agreeing

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning pipe" she says with a wave

"Night Andrea" I turn and head back towards the beach.

The light rain caused everyone at the bonfire to scatter, the only signal that there was a party here are the dying embers of the roaring fire and the solo cups scattered all over the beach

. There's something kind of peaceful about everything now, the sounds of the small waves crashing against the shore, the low cackle of the fire, I admire everything for a minute before heading across the road and begging the quick journey home

I decide to take the quicker way, I don't know why but even though I know beacon hills is one of the safest places to live in the state, I still get this eerie feeling every time I have to walk through the woods…especially at night. I know it like the back of my hand and I've made it so many times that I hardly have to push many branches out of the way.

I try to go as quickly as possible but the only light I have is that from the torch on my phone and I keep tripping over tree stumps causing me to fall on my hand and knees giving me grazes and cuts all over.

It's not until I'm about three minutes into the walk that I get the feeling that I'm not alone.

I look all around, aiming the torch but I see nothing.

 _You're being ridiculous piper, there's nothing but squirrels in here_. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

It's not until I hear a branch snap and the sound of a low guttural growl that I start to believe that maybe it's not in my head. I look all around but again I see nothing… still... I start running as fast as I can, it's like instinct has taken over my body and it's telling me to run and get as far away from the woods as possible.

Hot sweaty panic climbs throughout my entire body and I try hard to keep my breathing steady.

My foot catches on the stump of a tree and my body twists around so much that I think that I've broken my ankle. I look up helpless and that when I see it. The biggest wolf I'd ever seen, its ebony fur makes it hard to see but I couldn't miss its eyes as they were as red as blood and glowing with fury.

I try to back away but the pain on my ankle forces me down. There are unabashed tears streaming down my cheeks as I look at the creature zoning in on me.

I try and fail to drag myself away from the formidable form so I do the only thing I possibly can, I scream.

I scream as loud as I can in hopes that I'm close enough to some houses that maybe someone can hear me but all it seems to do is alert more wolves, I hear the howl of one wolf which than is joined my more and more to the point where I think that there must be at least 20 or so.

I look in the direction of the howling wolves and so does the wolf. Its head snaps back to me, now looking even more furious than before. Then it pounces.

It's not as painful as I thought it would be and I don't know why… maybe it's the adrenaline. It takes a chunk of the flesh from my left thigh and I wait in painful anticipation for the next bite to come, but it never does. Instead it leaps of off my body and sprints away from me.

I try pathetically to move, to get away before it comes back but it's like every move I make the harder it is to fight of the haziness that's surrounding me, I think it's the blood loss. Eventually I give in to the darkness, I lay there somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. I don't know how long it is before I hear footsteps and a lot of them.

There Is a lot of whispers and I can't really make anything the voices are saying out because of the loud ringing that's taking place in my head. However, I do hear snippets of conversations but it's all really confusing and I'm not sure if I'm actually hearing what I'm hearing or if it's all in my imagination. _"the hunters'_ _, ' what about the full moon' , 'there's nothing we can do now' , "their daughter?"_

The last thing I hear that's as clear as day is _"she's one of us now, put some monkshood on her and get her home, don't be seen"_

Then I feel steady arms wrap around my body, cradling me to them. I'm unsure why but I feel safe in this random strangers arms, then I drift of and let sleep take over me.

 **So, what did you think?** **I tried to write piper, kind of like she was in the flashbacks of when she was a kid but also mix it with who she is as an adult, don't know if it worked though.**

 **I'll probably continue to write this anyway, because I've already written the second chapter but tell me what you think, reviews would be appreciated xx**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N, Umm, so I'm sorry I didn't get around to updating this sooner. I had already written it and everything I just needed to edit it and for some reason every time I sat down to do that I just sort of dazed out,**_

 _ **Anyway, updates should be more regular (hopefully) I do go to uni and also have 2 jobs and writing for me is honestly just for fun.**_

 _ **Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER. Every time I read them it makes me really happy so thanks a tonne they mean a lot.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **Jade XX**_

 **Chapter 2 – The purple flowers**

 _The coal black wolf closes in on me, its angry vermilion eyes glare down at me, its mouth is pulled back into a wicked snarl allowing me to see it razor teeth. It almost looks like it's smiling at me, like it's excited that it gets to rip me limb from limb, excited that it gets to chew pieces of my flesh until there's nothing but bone left. I'm helpless and paralysed by fear, even when I try to scream only a soft whimper comes out. It crouches forward, ready to spring and I brace myself for the pain._

I awake breathing rapidly, an unknown woodsy smell fills my nostrils, my body is damp with sweat and my heart is beating so fast it feels like I'm going into cardiac arrest. _Calm down Piper, it was just a stupid nightmare._

I take a couple of deep breaths to try and slow my heart rate back to normal. I repeat the mantra _'It wasn't real, it was just a stupid nightmare'_ over and over again until I'm finally able to breathe calmly again.

I roll over from my starfish position and hug my pillow to my body trying to get a little more sleep before school. That's when I see the first one.

A lavender-like petal contrasting against my white linen sheets, I gaze at it curiously, then pick it up and roll it in between my fingertips. It starts of as a light tingling sensation but the intensity increases and as the seconds past it begins to feel like I'm holding my finger tips to candle flame. I drop it before it becomes too intense and pull myself up into a sitting position. _What the fuck?_  
I don't have much time to process because soon the sensation is happening all over my body. I scan down my body and discover that what I thought was my bed sheet is actually a blanket of purple flowers.

I stifle a scream and spring out of my bed. I brush hurriedly away at the burning flowers that are clinging to my skin from the sweat and will myself to wakeup… but I can't. Because it's not a nightmare.

I dance around the room being as quiet as possible until I'm finally flower free. I take a moment to breathe and try to come up with a rational reason to why I'm covered in the purple petals.

Memories from last night come back to me in flashes, _the twisted ankle, the wolf, the bite,_ but when I look down at my thigh and there's nothing there.

I consider myself to be a rational human being, I feed off of logic and facts and allow the conclusions drawn from those facts to control how I see the world. I know that when you twist your ankle, its hurts to walk. I know that when a wolf bites you, it leaves a mark and I know that when you wake up covered in burning flowers you're probably losing your mind.

With no possible explanation, I decide instead to just get rid of it, because how on earth would I explain everything to my parents.  
 _'hey mom and dad, yeah so last night when I went to a bonfire that I wasn't supposed to go to then I got bit by a wolf and the wound just disappeared… oh and the I woke up in a bed of pretty flowers that burn me '…_. Yeah that would go over great with my sensible and balanced parents.  
There's only one person that I want to talk to and she's probably nursing a hangover wondering how she's going to deal with school today.

I walk down the stairs to the cleaning supply closet, my families still asleep, _thank god_

I didn't really know how I would explain why I'm in a dress and covered dirt.

I slide open the simple white panelled door and seize a pair of rubber gloves and a trash bag.

I clean up the flowers from my room, being careful not to touch them. Half a trash bag later, I'm finally done.

I peel of last night's dress and hop into the steaming shower. I try to let the heat relax my tense muscles while I scrub the dirt from my body but it does no good, I have no idea what's going on, and I'm almost certain that I'm losing it.

Once I've showered I throw on, jeans and a sweater, I reach for my neck looking for my necklace but when I can't find it I feel a sickly sort of panic rush to every nerve ending, It's a family heirloom that has been passed down to the Chapman women generation to generation. _FUCK,_ I must of lost in the woods last night, I search around my room for it but realise that I'm probably going to go into the woods to find it.

I grab my car keys off of my night stand and rush down the stairs towards the front door.

I make my way down the stairs and see my Mom, Dad, Danny and Cal all eating at the breakfast counter.

"Piper join us for breakfast, will you?" My mother chimes,

"Sorry I need to go over some homework with Poussey" she starts to protest,but I'm out the door before she can say anything else.

I run down the driveway and hop into the Lexus my parents bought me for my 16th birthday last month. The car was a bit much and I told them that I was fine taking Danny's old car but they insisted and I wasn't really in a position to turn down a car especially when it meant Poussey and I could come and go out to the city without having to catch the bus.

I drive to Poussey's house, Andrea is working the morning shift at the hospital and Poussey is probably dying in her bed so I take the key her Mom had given me and let myself in. There house is small and cosy, and has a homely energy about it. I walk down the hall and open the door that leads to Poussey's room.

I find her on the twin bed passed out, drooling and loudly snoring. Instead of waking her right away I walk back down the hallway into the kitchen and get her some orange juice, it's the least I can do considering I'm about to open a can of crazy on her.

I walk back to her room and sit on the end the bed.  
"P, wake up" I say gently, hoping that getting her up will be easy but also knowing that getting her up without a hangover is hard enough and getting her up right now might be downright impossible.

"Poussey", this time I say it a little louder and shove her shoulder a bit. She makes a loud strangled groan but doesn't open her eyes, I sigh and try again "P, get up"

She opens her eyes and the expression if looks could kill comes to my mind.

"What?" She croaks out angrily.

Despite my distress I find myself laughing at her

"Morning sunshine" I say sarcastically and sit down on the bed next to her "bought you some orange juice. She takes it appreciatively and starts to gulp it down.

"What time is it?"

"7.30"

her look changes to one of exasperation "Piper what the fuck? We don't start school for like another hour and half"

" I need to talk to you" I prompt and she gives me a look as if to go on

"But you have to promise, you won't think that I'm crazy"

"A little late for that pipes" she laughs. I shove her shoulder

"I'm serious"

She rolls her eyes "I promise I won't think you're crazy"

"Okay, last nights" I start "after walking you home...something happened to me... I think"

she pushes herself up in to a sitting position "What happened?" seriousness leaking into her tone

"I was walking through the woods and I was...I don't know.." I struggle "attacked by a wolf, it think"

"Pipe, what the fuck? did you go to a hospital?"

"well that's the thing... I'm not sure if I was actually attacked because I don't even have a bite mark"

She looks at me in shock for a minute... "I don't know pipes...maybe you were just tripping on something" she tries to explain "Like that drink last night I swear I was seeing things that weren't there as well"

"I don't know...maybe I was" I don't mention waking up in the flowers, its not that I think Poussey would think that I'm crazy... It's just that its a lot harder to explain and I take the out of tripping on something because I really don't want to think about it any more or I might lose my mind.

"will you come with me after school to check it out? I think I lost my necklace is in there last night"

"Yeah alright fine pipes, now let's go get some coffee or otherwise I'm not gonna make it through the day" she says and gets up still looking slightly worried about me.

Our school is the last thing you see when leaving the town, its located right next to a highway entry\exit so the area around it is often the busiest place in town the. I drive us to the local coffee shop that is conveniently located across the road from our high school.

We drink outside of the coffee shop watching as our school slowly begins to fill with people.

I try to keep my mind busy by talking to Poussey about random unimportant stuff, but she's not her usual self when she's hungover, we sit there until we hear the five minute warning bell and get up to head to class.

Class is great, it keeps my mind busy and I follow along and take notes as my teachers talk rather monotonously through the topic, which doesn't really bother me, I just cling to their every word taking in new information that I didn't get from the textbook.

I'm so absorbed in the last lesson before first break that I'm not really paying attention to the time. When the bell rings, I'm not expecting it. It feels like lightning fiercely penetrating my head and travelling down to the end of each limb. I cry out in agony. I can hardly think about anything. I know realistically it's only been seconds but it feels like hours even when the bell ends I can still feel as intensely as I could when it was still going. There are people all around me one of whom I recognise as my teacher, people are talking to me but I can't hear a thing they're saying. I'm not sure how much more I can take when I feel a soft tentative hand cups my chin moving my face in their direction

I don't recognise who it is right away, I'm too busy looking in their eyes. They're so green, and I don't mean that in a corny 'look how beautiful their eyes are' way, I mean in an unnatural sort of way, it almost looks as though they're glowing. I was too engaged in looking at the eyes that I didn't realise that the pain had stopped I also didn't realise that I was being spoken too by people all around the room. I look away from the eyes and look up at the figure standing directly in front of me, it's my teacher

"Piper, what happened?" he says worriedly, " Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance"

"Umm no" I say a little breathless, unable to really process what's going on "I'm okay I just...I" I stutter "I don't know what happened, it kind of felt like a really intense migraine or something"

"Well, at least let me escort you to the nurses office, we'll see if he thinks you should go to the hospital"

"I don't really think that's necessary" I begin to protest, but he holds up a hand to silence me

"I insist" begrudgingly I nod my head and stand up, allowing him to lead me out the door towards the Administration and Nursing building. We're almost out the door when I remember the eyes. I look back and the only person still standing there is Alex Vause, she's a senior who I've only ever spoken to once when she was a peer support leader in my freshmen year. Her eyes aren't glowing like I swear they were before, now they're just a green that somehow stands out in a beautiful sort of way, except now they're covered by black rimmed glasses. I try to smile at her but the look I receive in return is furious,It's like I can feel her anger gravitating off of her. I turn away confused. I'm not sure what would grant such a negative reaction to me considering how gentle her touch was just a minute ago, I'm also not sure why she was in my class because she's a senior and I've never seen her in here before.

_  
I lie and tell the nurse that I always get migraines like this and that it was really nothing to worry about. He seems to believe me but he says he has to inform my parents anyway, he suggests that I go see a doctor after school

I sigh in relief and a little in annoyance because he's going to tell my parents what happened and he also asked me to stay for the rest of the day. I sit on the hospital type bed and pull my phone out of my pocket. Immediately I'm welcomed with a screen full text messages from Poussey

 **Text Message**

 _9.47am. **Poussey** : Pipe I know you wouldn't risk looking at your phone in class but omg, y didn't u just take regular classes like me? I'm stuck working with that new kid brook and I swear she never shuts up _

_10.12am **Poussey** : did you know that kylie portalli hooked up with toby saradon? Brook certainly does and she felt the need to talk with me about It for like 20 mins._

 _10.15 **Poussey** : CHECK UR PHONE_

 _11.24am **Poussey** : PIPER what happened, there's a rumour going around that u like threw up blood all over Mr Thomson and then got expelled? _

_11.43am **Poussey** : OKAY NOW I'VE HEARD THAT YOU WENT INTO A COMA AND DIED?_

 _11.45am **Poussey** : PIPER! Wtf, what happened?_

 _11.47am **Poussey** : R U OK?_

 _11.50am **Poussey** : I swear to fucking god piper if you don't fucking reply I'm gonna lose it._

I quickly type out y reply before she does anything rash

 _11.51am **Piper:** P CHILL_

 _11.51am **Piper** : I'm in the nurses office, come down._

 _11.52am **Poussey** : You scared the fucking shit outta me pipes_

 _11.52am **Poussey** : I'm on my way _

I see her head peak around the corner and look of relief wash over her face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE" she shouts in an overly dramatic voice, causing me to smile and the school nurse to tell her to keep it down from the other room .

She makes her way over to the bed and plops herself down

"pipe seriously, what happened?"

"I don't know P..." I struggle "it was like the school bell just triggered a freak migraine or something" I explain "except it was stronger than a migraine, but like.. it only lasted a minute"

she nits her eyebrows together but then lets it go "well fuck pipes, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"yeah me too"

"hey, do you wanna sleep over mine tonight, we could order take out and watch movies?" she asks hopeful

"Sounds great" I say annoyed, "but I have to stay here the rest of the day and I'll need to catch up on all the work I missed" she laughs at the annoyance in my tone

"Oh my god pipes, catch up on it tomorrow. I swear you're like the only person who's annoyed at missing school"

"I don't know P, what if I get homework tomorrow and then I have to double my workload...I'll hardly have time to copy all my notes into my laptop'

"dude, why do you need to copy your notes into your laptop?... you've already written them down"

"well, I wouldn't have to if the school would just let us bring our laptops to school"

she rolls her eyes and gives up "okay fine you can do it at my house, I just want to keep an eye on you okay? You scared the shit out of me pipe"

I smile up at her, and in this moment I'm really glad to have a best friend like her " aww P, you're the best"

"so you'll stay over?"

"You''re willing to hang out with me even though I'm gonna spend it doing school work?"

"of course you nerd" she says teasingly and I kick her playfully in return.

"hey, you'll still come in the woods with me after school, yeah?

'Yeah, of course pipes"

the bell to signals the end of break and luckily it doesn't trigger another headache. Poussey tries to insist to the nurse that she should stay to keep an eye on me and that she wont miss much in class but he forces out and she dramatically sulks her way out of the room.

The rest of the day passes slowly I'm bored out of my mind and I try to keep myself busy by going through the textbooks that I have in my backpack trying desperately not to think about all the utter craziness that's happened in the last 24 hours. Eventually I manage to fall asleep but I'm woken up by the nurse several times making sure that I'm okay and each time I put on a fake polite smile and assure him that I'm fine.

Eventually three-thirty rolls around and I'm free to leave, I meet Poussey in the front office and we make our way to my car. She insist on driving even though I tell her I'm completely fine. We drive through town until we get to Pousseys, we dump our backpacks in her room and the we start the journey towards the woods.

We walk along the dirt path until we reach the pathway that leads us into the forest.

Poussey continues to walk towards it but now my feet feel like cement. I can't go any further, it feels like a gravitational force pushing me away. I don't consider myself to be very intuitive, I'm book smart but when it comes to intuition and knowing when things are bad or good I'm completely clueless. For some reason though, I can just feel this intense feeling of negativity surrounding the woods.

Once Poussey realises I'm not following her she turn around,

"yo pipes, what's the hold up?" she questions, "lets get this over with"

"I... I don't know" I stutter out, "maybe we shouldn't go in "

`Pipes we walk in the woods all the time... what's the deal? You know there isn't actually wolves in here, you were just tripping"

"I don't know.. I just have a feeling"

"Piper, you're probably just freaking out about last night... I mean you know nothing actually happened right?"

"yeah I know I just..." I don't know what else to say, how am I supposed to explain this feeling without sounding like a complete lunatic?

"I mean...you want your locket back don't you?"

"yeah,, I just" I can't think of any logical argument as to why I don't want to go into the woods so I give up and begin walking towards them, despite every little instinct I have telling me to go back.

Poussey unsuccessfully tries to crack a few jokes on the walk but once she sees that I'm unresponsive shrugs her shoulders and keeps her eyes peeled for the locket.

We're walking the usual track until I come to a sudden standstill,

"dude, why did we stop?" Poussey asks but instead of responding I grab her hand and pull her off the path until we're walking into and area that's completely covered in trees and we both have to dodge them

"Piper, where the fuck are you taking me?"

"I don't know" I say it distantly, like I'm not really sure, which I'm not

She sighs loudly but allows herself to be pulled along.

After about five minutes of walking we get to a clearing that I've never seen before, there's a river surrounded by rocks with strange markings on all of them, I look up past the river and see a huge Gothic looking mansion.

"Pipe, maybe we should head back, I doubt you were here last night" but I don't listen I just begin walking towards the house. Poussey begrudgingly follows.

Suddenly the compulsion to go towards the house stops and I'm hit with feelings of complete and utter terror, I look at poussey and at first she looks a little annoyed but then she sees how scared I am immediate she looks worried

"Pipe what is it?"

"lets get the fuck out of here" I say panicked

"okay" she doesn't question me at all she just jogs along next to me, we're almost at the section we go in to get out when we're suddenly stooped by a woman, It's almost as if she came out of nowhere, I feel like my heart stopped and Poussey even let out a scream.

The woman is older with short red hair she stands there for a while observing Poussey and I while we stand there in shock. Finally she speaks to us in her thick Russian accent

"This is private property" we stand there shell shocked for another second before Poussey finally speaks

"Umm, we're sorry lady, we didn't know" she tries to explain "we were just looking for a necklace that my friend lost walking home last night"

The woman moves her hand into the pocket of her pants and pulls out my necklace "is this It?"

I feel a little relief "Umm yeah" I finally say speak "thank you. I walk forward to take it but instead she throws it at me, it comes flying at a speed that I'm not even sure Is humanly possible. I've never been really coordinated and I have terrible reflexes so that's why I'm so shocked when I catch it in my hand without even thinking about it, I look at the necklace and then to poussey who seems rather impressed at my sudden show of athleticism.

I look back up at the red headed woman, "Thanks'" is all I say then I begin walking around the woman to get out of there with Poussey trailing obediently behind me.

Once we get to the path Poussey immediately starts questioning me

"Pipes what the fuck was that?",

"what was what? I got my necklace back"

"How did you know your necklace would be there? I mean I've grown up here my whole life and I had no idea there was even a fuckin' house in these woods and suddenly you could just lead me right too it, I mean... what the fuck pipes?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OKAY... Stop asking" I say trying to calm myself down. For some reason I can feel this foreign anger all over my body, it's like prickly heat running everywhere and I need to direct it at something.

"Why are you getting mad at me for?" she asks exasperated "I'm just asking"

:MIND YOUR OWN FUKING BUISSNESS" I'd only ever once gotten angry at Poussey and it was because of something stupid and unimportant and we got over it as soon as it started. Now all I am is rage, I am scorching red hot fiery rage and I can't stop myself.

"alright shit" she says, obviously bewildered at my sudden outburst "I'm sorry"

the rage deadens when I look at her face, she looks worried and hurt and I immediately feel like an ass-hole

"no... I'm sorry" I apologise to her "I don't know what came over me, it's just, I don't what the fuck is happening and I think I'm losing it" 

she looks at me sympathetically and throws one of her arms over me "come on pipes, let just go back to my house and chill out" I smile at my best friend, "I'll even let you do your homework in peace... without my loud commentary" I laugh at this, knowing there's no way its true.

A/N, so, was it okay? I know I'm not the best writer (Especially when it comes to dialogue) but I wrote to the best of my ability and I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Thanks for reading.

xx


End file.
